The Phantom's Opera
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: summary inside. please R&R. could be a tear jerker.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: what would happen if Christine didn't pull off his mask during "Past the Point of no return." What if she did something else? Would this change anthing?

Ch.1

It was the night of the performance of "Don Juan Triumphant" and the Opera Populaire was buzzing. Stage hands and were setting up props and ropes and scene changers, dancers practiced behind stage, the managers all in a fuss with the police, and the crowd coming into the Populaire worrying about why the police were there. Meanwhile Christine was in her dressing room finishing up, she looked in the mirror and sighed, was she really going to go through with this? She played with her hair trying to get it just right. The door opened and Madame Giry walked in. She walked over to Christine.

"You'll be alright I promise." Madame Giry said to her, "what ever is bothering him he'll get over it."

Christine felt like crying. She knew that _he_ was the phantom. Her angel. No he wasn't an angel, he never was it was all a trick just to get Christine to trust him. He was a man just like any other man. Like Raoul, and Monsieur firmin and Monsieur Andre.

"He wanted to give you this." Madame Giry pulled a rose from behind her back "for your hair."

Christine took the rose from her and held it in her hands, looking down at it. Her Angel's trademark. She looked back up at Madame Giry and told her that same thing she told Raoul, "I'm Frightened." Madame Giry opened her arms and hugged Christine. "Everything will be fine." She pushed Christine back still holding her shoulders. "It's just an Opera." Madame Giry gave her a reassuring smile then left but not before saying, "It opens in a half an hour, be down there soon." Christine nodded and Madame Giry left. Christine turned back to the mirror and looked down at the rose still in her hands. She sighed once more and placed the rose in her hair and secured it so it didn't fall out. Madame Giry's words floated around in her head. "It's just an opera." She shook her head and headed towards the door. "No, it's not. It's the Phantom's Opera."

Christine got down there, and Raoul was there waiting for her.

"Are you alright? You are sure you want to do this." Raoul asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "I am sure. It's the only way is it not? To capture the phantom." Christine explained quietly, she was still uncomfortable with the fact that she was bait.

"I suppose, but Christine there are other ways. You don't have to…"

"I want to." Christine cut him off. "Ill be fine Raoul. I promise."

Raoul nodded and gave her a quick kiss before running off. She walked closer to the stage and could hear the audience chattering quietly. It was almost time. She looked around and she saw Meg with some of the other chorus girls. She didn't want to disturb her practicing, they would all be nervous; they were after all performing in the phantom's opera. She saw Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre walk into the picture.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Andre called out.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the managers.

"Thank you. Well the show will be going on soon, and since this is the phantoms opera, the phantom is guaranteed to be here…somewhere. If any of you see, hear, or sense something going on, leave it alone. Go on with the show, we don't need the audience any more confused then they already are." Andre explained.

"Indeed. And the police are here and they will be visible during the performance, we plan to capture the dreaded phantom, but continue on with the performance as if everything is normal, that is all, we wish you all luck."

"Monsieur's we need you out here, to announce the show." Madame Giry shouted from the near the stage. Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin left and soon they could Christine could hear their voices ringing through the theatre.

"Ladies and gentleman we welcome you to our new performance Don Juan triumphant!"

A round of applause filled the air, Christine took a deep breath. It was time.

The music started and dancers came onto the stage along with Carlotta. Carlotta began the opera with a bang and soon Piangi came on with passarino.

" Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan."

"Your young guest believes I'm you. I the master you the man."

"When you met you my cloak…"

Piangi's voice drowned out of Christine's head as she thought about her upcoming part, she was nervous but most of all scared. She was nauseous, but she couldn't back out now. Meg was already out onstage, so she could talk to her.

"Here's my hat, my cloak, my sword, conquest is assured if I do not forget my self and laugh.." his laugh disappears as he goes off stage.

It was now her turn, she gulped and walked onto thestage singing, "No thought within her head but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart but dreams of love." She was now sitting on the stage waiting for piangi to come back in.

She heard passarino say, "master." Then,

"Passarino. Go away for the trap is set and waits for it's prey." That didn't sound like Piangi, Christine slowly turned her head. That defintaly was not Piangi.

"You have come here, in pursuit your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent." She turned her head quickly back to the audience. That man that was standing just a few feet away from her was the phantom.

"I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me, and now you are here with me. No second thoughts, you've decided. Decided."

Christine stood up slowly, watching the phantoms steps one by one.

"Past the point of no return, no going back now, out games of make believe is at an end. Past all thought of "if" or "when" no use resisting abandon thought and then dream descend."

He approached her, he was close. He then made a movement so fast it caught her off guard; he turned around and had his hand on her neck and his other hand around her waist. Christine closed her eyes, surrendering to his touch.

"What raging fire shall flood the soul."

He ran his hand down her arm until they were just hand in hand.

"What rich desire unlocks its door. What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return."

He started walking away from her, letting his hand slide against hers eventually leaving it. It was now Christine's turn to sing. She shook her head and took a deep breath,

"You have brought me, to a moment when words run dry. To a moment where speech disappears into silence. Silence." She looked up at Raoul, and told him with her eyes that the man next to her was the phantom, she saw Raoul shift in his seat and signal to André.

She turned to the phantom now.

"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our body's entwining defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, I've decided. Decided. Past the point of no return, no going back now, our passion play has no at least begun. Past the point of right or wrong, one final question how long should we two wait before we're one."

She started to climb the spiral stairs, the phantom on the other side, her mirror, she reached the top.

"When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom when will the flames at last consume us."

Now his voice joined in with hers. "Past the point of no return, the final threshold the bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn, we've passed the point of no return."

The Phantom once again brought her into his embrace. His arms were around her waste and he was caressing her softly. Christine's eyes were closed, again relishing in the moment then to her surprise he started to sing,

"Say you'll share with me, one love one lifetime. Lead me save me from my solitude." She opened her eyes, what was he doing this wasn't in the script. Was he confessing his love for her in front of a whole crowd of people, which not to mention, contained Raoul.

"Say you want me with you here…" he took a sobbing breath. Was he crying? "…Beside you."

He tore away from Christine and looked her in the eyes, she saw desire, and love, and he sang in a loud forte. "Anywhere you go, let me go too. Christine that's all I ask of…" She couldn't take it anymore, what he was saying was killing her. She did the only thing she could think of, (yeah right here imp changing it a bit, to fit my story) and right before he could finish. She kissed him. Yes she kissed him full on the lips. She heard Madame Giry say, "pull curtain, now." To the stagehands. The curtain fell, and Christine still lasted a few more seconds. When she finally did pull off, she was breathing quite labored. She looked up at him and saw something she never saw in him before. There were too many emotions filling up his eyes, along with tears. She smiled at him. "Go, Go now. They'll find you. The police are here and they'll find you." She whispered to him.

"Christine…"

"Go!" She started to leave but then turned her head halfway back, "Meet me on the roof." She whispered then ran off down the stairs. Erik on the other hand jumped off the set and onto a catwalk.

When the curtain closed Raoul stood up, he was in rehearsals and didn't see them kiss once. What was this? He pushed passed the guards and ran down behind stage. He caught up with Madame Giry. "Madame Giry! Where is Christine."

Madame Giry turned to face the young man who barged in. "Monsieur I truly don't know. Honest."

Christine ran past all the dancers and people who worked at the Populaire. She needed to get to the roof, she realized she was not getting anywhere soon enough. She picked up her dress ends and ran, this made her go a bit faster. She didn't want to face Raoul, or anyone for that manner, but especially Raoul. He would ask questions. He would send the police after him. She climbed the stairs up to the roof, and opened the door flinging her self out onto the snow. She panted on her hands and knees. When she finally regained her breath, she sat up kneeling. She looked up into the sky, the cloudy night sky, and the snow was falling lightly. She heard the crunching of snow and turned her head, and saw a black figure coming out from behind a statue. She jumped up, alarmed. The figure walked into the light and she sighed of relief then smiled. IT was her angel. The phantom. He just stood there, motionless, just staring at her.

She walked over to him and held out her hand, "angel." She whispered and placed her hand on his cheek. He winced and placed his hand over hers. "Please Christine. Don't call me that." He whispered, pleading.

"Well what am I supposed to call you? You never gave me your name." Christine explained coolly.

He hesitated a moment, before replying. "Erik. My name is Erik."

She smiled. "Erik. I like that name. It suits you."

Again he did not reply and they just stood there staring at each other.

"Christine…" he whispered, not believing she was actually here in his presence.

"Shh…" she told him placing a finger to his lips. She slowly removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. But just as they get into it a shot could be heard and Erik flew into the statue they were near. Christine screamed, mostly from surprise. Christine turned her head and saw Raoul in the doorway. He held a rifle in his hand. He ran passed Christine and over to Erik yelling, "don't you touch her again you monster." Raoul kicked him in the stomach and Erik fell to the ground even more, holding his stomach. Christine started to cry and ran over to him, "Erik…are you al…" Raoul pushed Christine away. "Don't touch him Christine." Christine heard yelling and the sounds of footstep running up the stairs. She turned her head and the police were coming in through the doorway. "We've got him men." Christine heard Raoul say. The police ran over and helped Raoul with him. Two men held him by the arms and he winced at the pain shooting through his arm. "Now lets see what he hides behind this mask." Christine gasped. 'No. Not that.' She remembered when she tore off his mask, he yelled at her, knocked her to the ground. And he loved her; she didn't want to think of what he might do now. Raoul ripped the mask off his face, but Erik did nothing except bow his head in shame.

"See! He is a monster!" Raoul said, in a hateful tone.

The men laughed. Christine looked around in horror. "'No!" she cried out. "He's not! He's not a monster."

"Christine look at him! He's hideous!" And Raoul kicked him again. "Kill him."

"No! Raoul, don't kill him. I'll do anything, I'll go with you, marry you. Just don't kill him." Christine said breaking down into tears. Raoul thought about it for a moment then turned to his men, " let him go." They dropped him in the snow, he landed with a thud. He groaned in pain and just laid there.

"Come along Christine." Raoul said leaving with the men.

"One minute." She said and face, "I will be back for you, I promise." She kissed him quickly before going over to Raoul. "Ok, let's go." Raoul smirked and placed his arm around her. Christine looked over her shoulder and saw Erik sitting up; she let tears roll down her cheeks and turned back leaving her angel alone in the cold.

_**Don't worry it's not a one-shot. After all she did promise Erik she'd come back to him. Will she keep her promise? Review and I'll update sooner. And people I don't want one or two. Cuz that won't make me update k? and that goes for all my stories. I need at least….5 is a signifigant number lets go with that. 5 I want 5 reviews. And I wont update till I get 5. k? k. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you. I've successfully gotten 5 reviews. I thank all of you who have reviewed.**_

**_Shadow-sun: Ummm….what's a beta? And I usually do, sometimes I'm too lazy. Yea I know bad. Shame-a, shame-a, shame-a on me. Yea I'll try to proofread more often k? _**

**_Lotte Rose 37: Yes you are! And I thank you very muchly yup, thanks for that. I accept it! –Accepts review- Well…you might be loving it now and you might still love it at the end you're just going to hate me. Why I am not going to say…_**

**_WildPixieChild: They're gone! They died and got buried in the ground surrounded by other dead Ppls! No offence to dead people my grandpas dead and I love his very much. RIP grandpa. And the fop? Well he makes it more interesting especially when he's dumb, which he always is anyway but…keep R&Ring. Ill be waiting to hear from you…_**

_**Lady Winifred: thanks for the review, I appreciated it very muchly. And duh it's an EC I don't write anything other than that. Cuz Raoul is a poophead and should go fall in an evil hole! except for one of my stories which kills me to write. **_

**_Catnipp: Yea. The update thing, people are really getting on my nerves, you along with my other reviewers rock totally. Thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so. Ill be waiting _**

**_La Carlotta Guidicelli: OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE I DID THAT! I spelt it wrong! Omg! That is funny! Thank you! Oh wow. I'll try to spell it right next time. W-A-I-S-T. Right? _**

_**Thanks to all those people I love you all! And Bob does too… **_

_**Bob: do not! **_

**_Ok fine, well Erik does. _**

_**Erik: stop talking for people! I do not love people! People are evil. **_

**_Ok well since Erik and bob are being evil right now, I love you all! And here is the story Enjoy and have a nice day! _**

Two weeks have passed and Christine and Raoul were now living in the De Chagney estate. Christine lived silently, she didn't talk, she didn't even sing. Most of the time she stayed in her room silently staring out the window longing to run back to the Opera House, back to Erik. She wanted run back to him, to be in his arms once arms once again; but she knew that would never happen. She traded Raoul herself for his life and that was all that mattered. It was now only a few days before their wedding and Raoul decided to bring up the subject of what happened only two weeks ago.

"Christine?" Christine looked up at Raoul, who just entered the room. "We need to talk."

"What about?"

"What happened two weeks ago."

Christine looked down, she knew this would come up but she didn't want to talk about it.

"Why did you do that?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Raoul. I know he has done bad things, but he doesn't deserve to die…"

"Neither did Buquet." Raoul interrupted. "And yet he did."

"Raoul I don't understand why he did that, no one can see inside the phantom. He hides his feelings."

"Well apparently you had a great affect on him or other wise when I shot him he would have jumped up and attacked me or even when I removed his mask he did nothing. Well anywho, Christine that is not the reason I can sense it."

Christine took a deep breath and said quietly, "I love him."

Raoul sighed. "How did I know?" He stood up and started pacing the floor.

Christine watched him silently.

Raoul stopped and sighed facing the wall and away from Christine. "So then why are you here?"

Christine was confused, "Well…Because if I came with you I would spare his life." She answered slowly.

"Go."

Christine's ears perked, she thought she heard him say something but wasn't sure. "W…what?"

"Go, Christine. You must really love him if you would surrender to someone you didn't love for his life." Raoul explained softly.

Christine stood up and walked over to him, "You're letting me go?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

He finally turned to face her, he looked her in the eyes and said, "because, Christine I will not marry a woman who doesn't want to marry me."

Christine smiled and hugged him. "Oh Raoul. You will always be my friend by the sea." Raoul pulled away and looked down sadly.

"Raoul. You have to understand, we were once child hood sweethearts. But we got separated and during that time I grew up, I found true love, but Raoul I do love you… as a brother. And no one can take your place in my heart not even Erik." (A/n: at this point all you Raoul haters are going to kill me. Believe me its killing m too. I am totally twitching while writing)

Raoul smiled slightly and then turned and left the room. Christine sighed. She hurt Raoul; she didn't want to do that. Raoul was her friend, and he would always be. But then she smiled. She could go back to Erik! She Ran up to her room and started to pack. When she was done she placed her bags near the door and went to find Raoul. She found him in his room near the fireplace, just staring at the flames. "Raoul." She called out. Raoul didn't move. She walked over to him and sat beside him. "Raoul, if you don't want me to leave…"

"No. I want you to be happy, and if going with Erik will make you happy. Then go." She hugged him once more. "Raoul, you are one of my truest friends and I will never forget you." This time Raoul hugged her back. He smiled at her. "I hope you find happiness Christine. Good luck." Christine smiled.

"Farewell my friend." Christine waved as she left the room. Raoul was now a little bit more comfortable with her leaving, which made her happy. She didn't want Raoul to be sad about the whole thing. After all it isn't easy to tell the guy you have been seeing for a long time that you love someone else. She grabbed her bags and walked out of the door. She shivered as soon as she stepped out onto the front porch. IT was the middle of January and she was wearing a pretty light coat. She walked down the stairs of the front porch and halfway to the gate she met up with the gardener. Anton. Anton came here from Italy, searching for a job because His family is in need of money and a home. So when he and his family moved here they were just roaming around the streets of Paris, having no place to go. Raoul met up with Anton at the park one day, Anton explained to him his situation and Raoul took him in. So now Anton is getting paid and living with Raoul in his home in a little room, and some of the money goes to his family who live in a small little inn in Paris.

"Good afternoon Anton." Christine greeted him.

Anton raised his head and smiled. "Well good morning Miss Daae, where are headed off to this afternoon." Andre said in his rich Italian accent, he lived in Italy mostly all his life so he still has that accent. Anton was a very happy person; he was almost never in a bad mood.

"To the opera house."

"With all those bags?" he exclaimed motioning to the bags she was carrying.

She smiled softly, "Well unfortunately Anton, I will not be returning."

The happy look on his face disappeared. "You're leaving? Does the vicomte know?"

Christine nodded. "Yes he let me go."

Anton looked down. "I liked having you here." He admitted. "You gave me someone to talk to. The vicomte just thinks of me as an employee."

Christine smiled. "Why thank you Anton."

"I know you won't be here much longer but please call me Tony."

"Tony? I have never heard anyone call you that before." Christine said puzzled.

"Yes well I only let people close to me call me that."

Christine placed a hand over her heart. "Well Tony, I feel honored." She said smiling.

The smile returned to his face. "You're welcome Miss Daae."

"Well since were all not being informal, you may call you Christine. I do not mind, in fact I rather prefer it."

"Well adieu Christine. Please visit when you can."

"I will be sure to." She smiled then started to walk toward the gate. The bags were growing heavy in her arms; she couldn't hold all of them much longer. She started to lose balance and as soon as she dropped them another pair of hands caught them.

"Need some help?" Came the voice of Tony.

"Yes. Thank you."

Tony took some of the bags from her and walked out of the gate with Christine behind him. He set the bags down gently and called over a carriage, Tony put the bags in first then helped Christine in. "Why thank you monsieur." She thanked him. He smiled and nodded not saying anything. Christine checked her pockets and found her bag of francs. She emptied them out onto her hand. She didn't have enough. "Oh. Im afraid I don't have enough to pay for the ride." She started to get out but Tony stopped her placing his hand on top of hers. When he pulled away, she saw just enough francs. She smiled at him but shook her head. "Oh Tony, I will not take your money. You need it for your family."

He put up his hand. "Nonsense, Raoul pays me good, it was only a few spare. Anything for you Christine."

Christine turned her head, trying to hide the redness creeping up into her cheeks. He was flirting with her.

"Well I best be going. I will see you again sometime, farewell." Tony closed the door and waved as the carriage took off down the road.

A WEEK EARLIER:

Madame Giry sat in her room by the fire. Since the Don Juan Performance or as Monsieur Firmin would call it Disaster, The ballet didn't have rehearsals. So she was off, and had nothing to do. Meg was out on the town with some of the other girls. She decided to go check up on Erik. He came to her with a bullet in his arm and a damaged rib cage. She asked what had happened and he didn't say. After she fixed him up she told him just to rest, and not to do anything much. She hasn't heard from him in a few days, although that was normal she was more worried now because he was in recovery. She had never been down to his lair before, although she knew him for most of her life. No one has except for Christine. She threw a pail of water on the fire, putting it out. She pulled on a jacket; it was bound to be chilly down there. She walked down to Christine's dressing room, the only place that she knew lead to Erik's lair. She pulled back the mirror and stepped into the abandoned looking hallway. It was filled with cob webs and it was dark. She had to strain her vision to see around her. She came to the stairs and was careful to avoid any of the trap doors. The stairs were winded and seemed like they took forever. She finally reached the lake that lead to his lair. The boat was not settled there. That meant Erik was in his lair. She started to trudge through the cold water. She came to find that the gate to his lair was open. 'Not wise erik.' She thought. But why would he do that? Erik knew better than that. Didn't he? She has never been down here so she didn't know her way around. She walked up the little stairway, she saw his organ sitting there, just waiting, calling out for Erik. She walked over to it and ran her finger along the surface. She looked down at her finger now all covered with dust. She wiped it on her dress and continued to search the lair. There was nothing, no noise. This was suspicious. She saw some curtains hanging from the ceiling. She pulled back some to reveal a swan bed, with red sheets, a blanket and pillows. She raised her eye-brows. 'This must've been for Christine.' She let the curtains falls and saw some other curtains near it. She walked over to that one, pulled back the curtains and peered into the dark room. She focused her eyes so she could see easier. She scanned room and as her eyes settled on something in the corner she gasped.

PRESENT DAY:

Christine arrived at the Opera House an hour later; Raoul's estate was a few miles outside of Paris so it took quite awhile to get to get to Paris. She opened the door and expected to see someone helping her out, but no one was there. She got out and pulled out her bags. She paid the driver and as the carriage pulled away she stared at her once home. It still stood proud and large in its glory. She walked up all the stairs and opened the gigantic doors. Maids stopped what they were doing and looked up at the new person entering the opera house. One met her at the grand staircase. "Miss Daae! Lovely to see you again." Christine nodded, just wanting to see Erik. "Um. Do you know where Madame Giry is?"

The maid shook her head. Christine sighed. Maybe she was with the managers. Sure enough she was.

"I've had enough!" Firmin shouted. "I keep getting people coming up to me asking what happened with Don Juan. It has been two weeks and still no sign of Christine! Marie where is she?" He yelled at Madame Giry.

"I honestly do not know monsieur." And the truth was she didn't. She hadn't heard from her since that night. She didn't know where she was or how she was.

"Well I need to know! This is major, our patron disappeared also! We don't need to lose our New Prima Donna! I'm asking you again where is she!"

Madame Giry peered over his shoulder and saw Christine in the door way "behind you monsieur." Firmin turned around and saw Christine in the doorway. "Miss Daae! Where in the world have you been?"

"Nice to see you too monsieur." She said sarcastically. Firmin gave her a look and she continued. "I was living with Raoul, but he said I can come back here."

Andre clapped from the corner. "Well. That's good, she's back. Now I am sure you are tired from your journey why don't you rest."

Christine nodded. "Thank you monsieur." Christine turned to Madame Giry who was looking at her. Madame Giry walked over to her and grabbed her hand, "come along."

Madame Giry was dragging her along slightly. "Madame Giry. What's going on? Where is Erik?"

Madame Giry didn't say anything just kept walking; they found themselves in an area filled with many doorways. Christine looked around this was not familiar to her.

"Madame Giry. Where are we?" She asked confused.

"You don't recognize the infirmary." Christine looked around, now that she mentioned it, it did look a bit familiar to her. But wait the infirmary…

"Madame Giry? Why are we here? What happened?" she asked getting worried.

Madame Giry stood in front of a door. "Christine, come here." Christine walked slowly towards her. She opened the door and Christine peered in and gasped. Erik was lying in the bed. She ran over to him and looked down at him, no part of him was moving except for the rising off his chest. "What happened?" she asked again, more quietly this time staring down at him.

"Honestly dear, I have no clue. I found him in his lair, from what it looked like he was trying to commit suicide." Madame Giry explained.

Christine ran her finger down his good cheek, "Suicide. But why would he do that?" she asked tears filling her eyes.

"He did seem a bit down lately. Or from what I can tell."

"How long has he been out?"

"A week."

"A WEEK!" Christine jumped up. He was out for a week! "Did you send out for a doctor at all?" she was getting frustrated; she didn't tend to yell very often.

"Many times. And every time he said the same thing. Nothing, he's not recovering and not showing signs of improvement or waking up."

Christine let tears fall down her cheeks. "But he's a doctor! He's supposed to help people! He's not helping erik!" She was now in hysterics.

Madame Giry walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Christine, I've done all I could. We just have to hope for the best." Christine sobbed loudly not being able to control herself as she looked down at her lover sleeping peacefully hoping that he wouldn't be sleeping for good.

_**Wow. Was that long or what. Haha. Well same applies to last chapter, as for the review/update thing. 5 reviews! So if you all want to find out what is going to happen to our beloved Erik you'll review! Duh! Thanks and have a nice day! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for reviewing! I love you guys! And I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I had total writers block, I just wrote like half of the chapter today so… I hope Review! Even though you are going to kill me! Next chapter will be the last chapter! So Review! Please and Tahnk you! **_

Christine stuck by Erik's side every minute of every day. Madame Giry brought her food, but she barely ever ate, Madame Giry kept saying to her, "Christine! Unless you want to wind up just like him I suggest you eat!" After that she ate a little more, but just to keep Mme. Giry happy, not herself. Not eating brought her energy down which made her sleep more and she was happier when she was asleep. When she was asleep she couldn't see Erik in such a state. And what made her feel worse is that she caused it, she made him try to kill himself. But it also made her angry, she saved his life and then he goes and tries to ruin what she saved. She sacrificed herself for Erik's life and he tried to kill himself. So what she did was nothing then, it was a waste. Erik was going to kill himself anyway. That's why he didn't fight back. Sometimes she just sometimes broke into tears, and put her head on Erik's bed beside him and cried until she couldn't cry any longer. A week later and still Erik showed no sign of getting better, so Madame Giry called the doctor again. He arrived and Madame Giry showed him to the room. He saw Christine sitting in a chair by his side. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Miss. I'm afraid you're going to have to leave the room."

Christine looked at him with no emotion that he started to worry for her health. "Oh please monsieur, let her stay. She is the only thing that he has to live for." Madame Giry asked the doctor.

He nodded, "Alright, but take her away from him a for a few minutes I need to examine him."

Madame Giry nodded and went over to Christine, and helped her up into her arms. Christine had a scared look on her face and looked at Erik, as is she was being taken away from him. "It's alright Christine. The doctor just needs to examine him." Madame Giry slowly led Christine away from the bed and taking her to a corner sitting in a chair in the corner. Christine sat on her lap as if she was a five year old getting comforted from her mother. Madame Giry sighed and rubbed her back, "It will be alright Christine." She told her, but really wasn't so sure of what she was saying. After all Erik was out for two weeks. IF he wanted to live he would fight this, and he wouldn't kill himself in the first place. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but Erik was dying.

About an hour later the doctor turned to Madame Giry and said, "Well he hasn't improved any, but he hasn't gotten worse." Madame Giry knew that was a lie though. Erik was slowly dying and the doctor knew, she could see it in his eyes. "You can go back to him now." Christine got up and walked back to Erik's side. Madame Giry got up and walked out with the doctor closing the door behind her so Christine wouldn't here.

"I know you didn't want to say anything in front of Christine." She told him. "But that is no excuse of lying especially if it is about someone's life."

Doctor Atarro sighed. "Alright. He;s not fighting this, he's letting himself go, It's a wonder he's not dead already." Madame Giry closed her eyes. Her friend was dying, her firned that she knew for so long was dying. And not doing anything about it. "I am so sorry. I wish I could so something to help, but it's up to him. I;ve done al I could."

The Doctor bowed his head and left. Madame Giry turned and opened the door wayching Christine whispering softly to Erik. She turned back and came face to face with her daughter. She placed her hand over hear heart, "Goodness meg, Don't scare me like that!"

"sorry Mother, but the managers are really starting to worry, They haven't see Christine in two weeks!"

"Meg! Erik is dying and all you can think about is how the managers feel!" Madame Giry was outraged by her daughters words.

She said softly. Meg gasped, "He's dying! Oh mother I didn't know. I'm sorry!"

"It's alright meg."

"How's Christine?" Meg asked.

"Why don't you see for your self." She opened the door and Meg walked in and walked over to Christine kneeling beside her. "Christine." Meg touched her hand, making Christine turned to her. As soon as Christine saw her friend she got on the floor with her and hugged her. "Oh meg." She started to sob into her shoulder. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I left him, oh how that was a mistake, but I did it for him. I don't know _But I do know why, I love him. I love him._ Those words rang in her head, as realization dawned on her, sure she said it to Raoul earlier, but did she really mean it? Or was it just

a ploy to get her out of there? _I love him. I love him! _ "I love him."

"W…what?" Meg asked, not hearing her.

"I love him." She said shaking her head looking at the floor, "I love him! I love him! Dear lord Meg I love him!" Christine grabbed her friends shoulders and meg stared wide eyed at her. Christine got up off the floor and ran over to Erik and leaned down to his ear, "I love you erik, I only hope you can hear me. I love you, I love you." Christine took his hand in hers. Then she felt his finger twitch, she looked up at him hopefully. She stared at him contently, her eyes watching for any sign of movement. She got over whelmed with joy as she heard a soft moan coming from him. Her eyes filled with tears as she whispered, "erik." His eye twitched and his head moved. His eyes fluttered open and she squeaked, he looked around cluelessly. His eyes settled on her and he stared at her with no emotion in his eyes or on his face. She bit her lip and tears flowed down her cheeks. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. He breathed hoarsely then whispered even more hoarsely, "you came back." Christine let out a soft sob as tears rolled down her cheeks. "of course I came back, didn't I promise I would. Why didn't you believe me?"

"I'm sorry Christine." He said softly, then a sharp pain shot through him and he winced in pain.

"Erik don't leave me." She choked out.

He moved his hand slowly over to her and placed it on top of hers. "I could never leave you." He whispered.

She broke down into tears and started sobbing, placing her head on Erik's hand. He felt his hand move under her and her face his the soft bed and she felt a hand on her head. She lifted up her head and his hand was on her face. "Please, Don't cry. I'll be alright. My angel, Please don't worry about me, I will be with you forever." He sucked in a breath as another fierce pain shot through him. He looked Christine in the eyes, before his vision became blurry. He gripped her hand, "Christine I love you…" his voice trailed out as darkness consumed him and his head turned to the other side. Christine gasped and stood up, "Erik! Erik! Speak to me Erik! Erik!" she fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably

Meg watched her friend in horror, she swallowed and called out softly, "Mother." She backed up standing up, "Mother!" she shouted a little louder. "Mother!" this time saying it as loud as she possibly could. Madame Giry slammed the door open, "what? What is it?" she has worry all over her face. Meg pointed in Erik's direction whimpering. She looked at her daughter then at Christine on the floor shaking and crying. She ran over to her, and bent down beside her. "Christine. What's wrong?"

"He was…awake, he was talking then he lost it." She replied still shaking with tears flowing down her cheeks. Madame Giry looked at Erik on the bed and ran over to him, pulled the sheets off of him and placed her ear to his chest. She stopped breathing for a second to see if she felt any beating. She sighed in relief as she felt his heart beating. She stood up, "Christine's it's alright, he is alive." But still Christine remained on the floor sobbing. Madame Giry pulled her up and wrapped her in a hug. "Oh my dear, I know it's a rough time for us all, Erik was one of my dearest friends and over time we grew closer and he was like the son I never had. So believe me darling, I know what you're going through." Madame Giry explained to her, rubbing her back. Christine pulled back and looked at Madame Giry, "How do you handle it? Knowing that he could leave us at any minute." Christine asked her, not believing that she was standing here all calm. "It's not easy believe me, but my husband died when Meg was little and I was in the same position. Someone I cared about very dearly is on the death bed, but as you grow older you are able to control your emotions." _Except for Erik, He can't handle it. He snapped, lost it beyond reason, he can't control his temper or his emotions. _

"I just love him so much, and I can't bare to lose him." Christine went back to hugging Mme. Giry and cried into her chest. Madame Giry sighed, she couldn't bare to see Christine like this, She was so broken up. And what killed her even more is that Erik was dying and she was keeping it from her, she kept telling her that Erik would b e alright but that's not the truth.

After Christine calmed down a bit Madame Giry and Meg left them alone. Christine sat staring at Erik, "I thought I lost you. How could you go and scare me like that." She whispered to him. "if only you could know how much I love you, you would fight this, Erik please fight this, I can't go one with out you, I love you." She sat by his bedside the next few hours until she had to go to the bathroom. She kissed Erik on the forehead before leaving the room closing the door beside her, she asked Madame Giry to stay with him while she was gone and she agreed to. Madame Giry walked into the room and looked at Erik on the bed, he looked so harmless so vulnerable. She walked over to him andsat down in the chair Christine sat down in for many days. She reached out and started playing with his hair, as a mother would do a child. "Erik why do you have to do this to everybody, hmm? Torturing the people that love you, We do love you Erik, Christine, I, and even Meg. I'm sure if you two got to know each other you would be like brother and sister, she did look up to you when you both were little, if only you knew. But I'm afraid you'll never know now, right Erik." He did nothing. "that's what I thought." Her hand went back down to her side and she looked him over. She cocked her head when she saw something. Her eyes widened suddenly, "Oh God no."

Christine was walking down the halls back to the infirmary. She felt a lot more refreshed, after crying so hard and so much, she splashed some water on her face and felt a whole lot better. Erik gave her quite a scare before, she had never been so scared, the last time she remembered having that feeling was when her father lay dieing. That one thought made her worry, her father died, does that mean Erik will die too? She shook off the thought, 'no Erik is much stronger.' She thought. She sighed and stopped in front of the door Erik was in, She knocked, just to be polite and no one answered so she knocked again, finally she heard movement and the door opened. Madame Giry was standing there, Christine smiled at her but it disappeared when Christine saw her eyes red, her cheeks tear-stained and her hair disheveled. She furrowed her brow in confusion, "w… what's wrong?" she asked her voice shaking a little bit.

Madame Giry turned her head away and moved aside to let Christine pass. Christine looked at Madame Giry a few more seconds before realizing what exactly was going on. She gasped and ran over to Erik, she shook him a few times and then placed her ear to his chest. She broke down into sobs sprawling herself over Erik. "no, no, no, no," she kept whispering over and over. She was crying hysterically, grabbing onto Erik's bed sheets.

Madame Giry stood in the door way shaking her head, tears pouring down her cheeks, Although she and Christine really didn't want to admit it, or even couldn't face it. Erik, in infamous Phantom, The Perilous O.G. was dead.


End file.
